


So obvious

by Mimisempai



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi forever, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domaro Rights, Domaro is more than a background ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Proofs of love, Smut, They are in love and I love them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Nick still has some doubts about the depth of Rafael's feelings for Sonny, but Mike is there to open his eyes.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	So obvious

"What makes you so contemplative, Nick?" Mike asked softly. 

They were sitting in Rafael and Sonny's living room, relaxing after the Christmas feast. This year, they had been invited by the couple to share the Christmas meal with them.

"Nothing," he said distractedly.

"You've been watching Sonny all night."

"No, not at all," he refuted, still looking in their direction.

He heard Mike sigh in frustration. "Yes, you are. What's the matter? What's wrong with Sonny?"

"Is it bad if I worry about him a little?" he whispered.

"No, but I don't see why. Since Rafael came back and came into Sonny's life, Sonny is doing so much better. After spending so much time trying to get him out of his depressed state without success, I'm glad Rafael was the solution. Sonny had become so withdrawn after Rafael left. It's nice to see him smile again." 

Finally, Nick turned his gaze away from the couple to look at his husband. He smiled softly, he was glowing so beautifully in the light of the fire. Then the implication of what Mike had just said struck him.

"Do you really think Rafael is good for him?" he asked.

"Of course I do! Don't tell me you still doubt it, Nick!"

He stopped Mike with a kiss on the mouth before Mike went on in his usual passionate speech. Sonny and Rafael didn't need to know they were talking about them. 

"That's not it, Mike. I just worry sometimes that Rafael will suddenly leave again and Sonny will be devastated again, that's all. I mean, Sonny looks so happy now. And Rafael... well, it's Rafael."

"Continue." Mike stared at him, a particular glow in his eyes, as if he knew what Nick was going to say.

"I mean, Rafael is pretty cold and doesn't show too much emotion. The opposite of Sonny! And don't tell me that opposites attract and stuff. Just look at them!" He made a subtle gesture towards the two men.

"I'm watching. The question is, are you really watching?"

"What do you mean?"

He turned to Sonny and Rafael, who were sitting in the same loveseat as before. Looking back, they were always sitting there when Mike and Nick came in. He saw what he expected to see, Sonny smiling and talking, waving his hands around, while Rafael looked at him without showing any emotion on his face. Nick said that to Mike.

"Then you're not looking at him clearly at all. From where I'm sitting, I can see clearly that these two are perfect for each other."

"What do you mean?" Nick still couldn't see.

"I thought I had opened your eyes a little, emotionally speaking..." Mike whispered with a slight smile on his lips.

"That's not helping, Mike."

"Okay, first of all, take a good look at their shoulders."

Perplexed, Nick looked at them again. "Their shoulders. Yeah, what about them?"

Sighing, Mike whispered, "They're touching."

"So what if they are? That loveseat isn't very big. It's normal for them to touch." It really wasn't big. There was barely enough room in it for the two of them.

"Yes, Nick," Mike said patiently. "There are other seats available with more room. The armchair over there, or the other sofa. Yet they chose to sit there."

"That doesn't mean anything," Nick insisted, obstinate.

"Nick, have you noticed how they keep touching each other? Almost always. As soon as they are together in the same room, there is always a part of them that seems to be in contact." 

In front of Nick's dubious look, Mike asked, "When have you ever seen Sonny not touch Rafael in any way?"

"Lots of times!" 

Mike raised an eyebrow and waited for Nick to continue. "Uh, at dinner, just now when we sat at the table." he ventured.

"Their legs were touching." 

How could Mike know that?

"I'm observing things, Nick," he says, answering his unasked question. It was true.

"When we met them as they were shopping." Nick persisted.

"Their hands rubbed together as they walked."

"At that D.A.'s office gala?"

"Nick, that was a real date! Sonny had his hand in Rafael's arm!"

"All right, all right. So they're touching each other a lot."

"Not just that, Nick. You know, when they have to separate, Rafael always gives a persistent caress along Sonny's arm. When they see each other again, he briefly grabs Sonny's hand before he lets go. It's very romantic."

"Have you noticed all this?" Nick asked in shock. Now that Mike had said it, he could remember all these little things, which he hadn't really seen for what they were.

"Of course! It's so obvious. Rafael is such a private person, these gestures are practically declarations of love!" Mike looked at him in a meaningful way, waiting for Nick to understand.

"So," he said slowly, "for Rafael, these things are his way of showing his feelings?" Mike nodded encouragingly. "Then, if for him, this is a way to show his feelings..." another nod. "it means he really loves Sonny." Mike nodded fervently and kissed him at his right conclusion.

"Do you understand now? You don't have to worry about Sonny."

Looked like Nick owed Sonny - and Rafael - a mental apology.

~~~

Their friends were bidding them farewell in front of the door. Sonny hugged Mike before turning to Nick.

"Nice to see you both tonight." Nick patted him gently on the back. But much to Sonny's surprise, his friend turned to Rafael and bid him a warm farewell.

His lover was just as shocked as he was, although he hid it better. Nick had never really seemed completely comfortable with Rafael. Sonny and Rafael, astute, knew that he had always had doubts about their relationship, even after all this time. So it was understandable that Sonny and Rafael were surprised by this sudden turnaround.

"So," Nick started awkwardly, "We really had a good time tonight. Thanks a lot." He coughed. "See you at New Year's Eve! This time at our place?" Pointing to Mike.

Mike smiled lovingly, happy that his husband has finally opened his eyes. He put his arm around Nick's shoulders and they left their friends' apartment. Once the door closed, Sonny turned to Rafael, "It seems Nick is finally completely approving our relationship," Sonny said.

"It's about time," mumbled Rafael as he pulled Sonny towards him.

"Better late than never." Sonny did not mention the many conversations Nick had started about their relationship. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the other man.

"I guess I should be grateful, then," Rafael whispered directly into his ear.

Shivering, Sonny hummed in tune, tilting his head back. Rafael's lips found his, stopping all exchange of words. Sonny's world became all about this man, his hands caressing his back and his tongue playing with his.

Somehow they ended up in their room. Sonny didn't realize it until he felt the softness of the bedding underneath him. The brief moment of distraction was enough for Rafael to take off his pants and shorts, leaving him naked. When did he take off his top? Sonny realized that he had asked him out loud when Rafael answered with a small laugh. Shivering at the sound, he pulled at his lover's clothes, wanting to expose him too. It was only through unfailing determination that Sonny's clumsy hands managed to undress him.

His triumphant grunt turned into a groan when he finally got the skin contact he wanted. The long fingers slipped over his body, leaving a burning trace in their wake. They grazed his pulse, rubbed on his nipples, dipped into his belly button, and squeezed his hips. Sonny twisted helplessly as the burning of Rafael's fingers was soon followed by equally burning lips, and he could not hold back the long moan that escaped from his lips as the moist heat wrapped itself around his aching cock.

"Yes, yes, yes..." Sonny sang as an inquisitive finger twirled around his entrance. When did Raf get the lubricant? The finger caressed this place again and again, finally diving in teasingly before withdrawing again and being joined by a second one. The fingers continued their relentless dance, making Sonny's pleasure inevitably rise. Frustrated, he raised his hips in an inviting manner, but the fingers withdrew.

He lowered his eyes as he begged. "Please?", caressing Rafael's neck. The green eyes darkened with desire and the lips curled fiercely around his hard length. Finally, the fingers made their way back into the tight, burning hole.

Sonny winced at the slight burn, then sighed as Rafael's hand rubbed soothing circles around his thigh. He was then gently stretched with two and then three fingers. Sonny was panting heavily, caught between the tongue that ran up his cock and the fingers that rubbed his inner walls. Just when he thought he could take no more, Rafael found his prostate and pushed relentlessly against it.

"Raf!" Sonny contorted himself, moaning and begging. He pulled his lover from his cock. Wrapping his legs around Rafael's waist, he rubbed their groins together. Rafael grunted deeply as he pulled his fingers out. Moaning at the loss, Sonny tightened his grip on his lover. Closer, he needed him closer. Eagerly, groping for the tube of lubricant, he helped Rafael prepare by coating his hard cock.

Finally, Rafael lined up the tip of his cock against Sonny's entrance. The pressure increased, then the head of the cock penetrated him. Sonny made a long moan as he was slowly, progressively, inexorably pierced by the pulsating rod. Rafael pulled him into a deep kiss as he was completely buried in Sonny. Then he pulled his cock out just as slowly until only the tip remained inside. Then he pushed in, harder.

Sonny made a desperate sound, desperately scratching Rafael's back while his prostate was being stabbed. This set the pace for their lovemaking. Long slides outward, strong, deep thrusts inward.

"Rafl, Raf, Raf, Raf," Sonny moaned in a broken voice. All he could do was hold on tightly, for fear of getting lost. Meanwhile, Rafael kissed, licked, bit and sucked every bit of skin he could reach. Sonny knew that every touch of his lips was another unspoken word - but he always heard, "I love you."

When a firm hand wrapped around his cock, it only took one stroke for his body to explode with pleasure. He screamed as the climax passed through him, groaning weakly again as Rafael's hips moved one last time and a torrid heat spread through him.

He sighed as Rafael withdrew and collapsed beside him. They gasped, trying to catch their breath after the intense moment they had just experienced. After a while, Rafael regained the strength to go to the bathroom, bring a damp towel and quickly clean them before lying down against Sonny with his head on his heart, Sonny stroking his hair gently. Bathing in the softness that settled in.

Sonny opened his eyes, feeling Rafael who raised his head looking up at him.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured. 

Rafael's gaze softened even more if that was possible, as he played with the damp hair on Sonny's neck. Both brought their faces closer together, their lips meeting in a soft, prolonged kiss.

Finally, sleep claimed them. They fell asleep, still entwined.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sarah fo the Beta !


End file.
